


Flesh Flash

by Notsalony



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Android!Barry, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Len is tired of being alone at night and after a joke from Hartley he has his own thinking talking sex toy of Barry.





	1. Android!Barry

 

* * *

 

“You so need to get laid.” Lisa rolled her eyes as she set down the next round of beers for their merry little group.  
  
“Right, because there’s so much time to go form a lasting bond with anyone while we’re commit crimes and trying to out wit the flash.” Len shot back with a dirty look.  
  
“Hey, some of us found time.” Lisa smirked.  
  
“Dating a kidnap victim that you kidnapped, who also happens to be on team Flash doesn’t count.” He crossed his arms as he glared more at his beer then at his sister.  
  
“You’re just mad you can’t bend the flash over and fuck his leather clad ass.” Mick chimed in with a smirk.  
  
“Shut up Mick.” Len looked at him sharply.  
  
“You’re only pissed because you know it’s true.” Mick held up his hands.  
  
“So what if I have a thing for him.  Nothing’s going to come of it.  He’s in love with someone else.” Len grumbled.  
  
“You really do have a thing for him.” Hartley looked at Len closely, and Len turned to Hartley.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“I might be able to... Uh... Help there.” Hartley’s face bloomed in blush as he tried not to look Len in the eye.  
  
“Hart, we’ve talked about this, I’m not sleeping with you.” The others at the table got up and walked away to give them the time to talk this out amongst themselves.  Once they were out of ear shot Hartley sighed.  
  
“Not what I was talking about.  I know they tease you a lot about your fixation with the Flash, and you and I both know what or rather who he really is.” He gave a pointed look at Len.  
  
“So.”  
  
“So, I think I can help you out if you don’t mind coming by the lab in a couple days.”  
  
“Your lab?” Len blinked at him, silently wondering how much he’d had to drink if this was sounding like a good idea.  
  
“Just wait two days, then show up at the lab. Trust me I’ll have the answer to your...situation.” Hartley smiled, dropping money on the table as he stood.  “I have to go get to work on something.” He squeezed Len’s shoulder.  “See you in two days.”  
  
“Where’s he going?” Mick gruffly asked.  
  
“You finally kick him out for being too into you?” Lisa raised an eyebrow.  
  
“No, ordered something.  He’s scurrying off to work on it.”  
  
“Really now?” Lisa crossed her arms.  
  
“Apparently.”  


 

***

  
  
“Hartley this had better be worth the trip out here.” Len sighed as he stepped in, a jacket pulled tightly around him and his jeans and dark glasses made him look like anyone else who was out and about on this Saturday afternoon.  
  
“Oh I’m pretty sure it will be.  Took me a bit to get the mix right, but everything else is in working order.” He smiled as he lead Len through to a back bedroom where there was someone asleep in the bed.  
  
“Hartley I don’t want a prostitute.  Especially an unconscious one.” Len wheeled on Hartley.  
  
“Just go in and wake him up.”  
  
“HIM?” Len growled before stalking over and pulling the covers off to reveal Barry Allen laying there in nothing but a pair of boxers.  Len dropped the sheet and was about to yell at Hartley for drugging and kidnapping a nearly naked Flash when Barry woke up and opened his eyes slowly to look at Len.  
  
“Hey Len.” Barry smiled as he stretched out, his hand going out to hold Len’s hand as he grinned up at him.  “Care to join me?”  
  
“You’re not wearing anything but your boxers...” Len’s brain was struggling to figure out what the hell was going on here.  
  
“Oh that’s easily solved.” Barry raised his hips and in an almost inhuman speed had the boxers off and tossed across the room leaving himself naked and half hard in all his splendid glory as he faced Len.  
  
“Scarlet...” Len blushed, trying not to look at Barry’s cock.  
  
“Don’t you like what you see?” Barry pulled Len’s hand down to hold his cock as it hardened in his hand.  
  
“Hart, explain yourself, explain yourself RIGHT the fuck now.” Len gave him a dark look.  
  
“Barry why don’t you go take a shower.” Barry nodded and got up and walked through, smiling over his shoulder at Len who was trying not to stare at his ass.  
  
“Hart.”  
  
“It’s not the real him of course.” Hartley rolled his eyes.  
  
“Explain.”  
  
“Android.  Took some doing to get the mix for his skin right, but the rest, well that took an afternoon.”  
  
“You had a Flash Droid sitting around half built?”  
  
“I’d been working on an android for some time.  And with a little hacking into Cisco’s back door I managed to get full body medical scans of Barry for a template.  I hacked their coms to get his voice print, and it didn’t take much to translate a brain scan into a core personality system.  Seriously, his skin was the hardest thing to get right.” Hartley shrugged.  “But now you have a thinking, feeling, talking, literal fucking machine, who knows everything Barry knows, and thanks to an update system I implanted in a few key places, it’ll record and translate the real Barry memories into memories into Android Barry.  So you can have a fight with the Flash and come home and have make up sex with your boy.” Hartley grinned.  
  
“You’re ...”  
  
“What?  Insane?”  
  
“I was going to choose between brilliant and evil.  But going to go with thank you.” Len sat on the bed.  
  
“Your welcome.  Now I did make one slight improvement.  I bumped up his love for you.” Len looked at Hartley.  “And honestly it wasn’t all that much.”  
  
“How much.”  
  
“Two points.”  
  
“Two points... And he goes from wanting to punch me in the face to me holding his cock?” Len looked at Hartley.  
  
“Apparently with him.  Most people you’d need a few hundred points to move that needle but, not with him.  More open and loving then most.” Hartley shrugged.  “Anyways.  I replicated a minor amount of speed so he’s still faster then human, but not Flash fast.”  
  
“Does he know what he is?”  
  
“Sort of.  It’s a fuzzy logic circuit I designed, effectively some where in his subconscious he’s aware that he’s not human and not a meta human and not the real Barry Allen.  But with all of the real Barry’s consciousness he’s likely to just feel real enough.” Hartley shrugged.  
  
“Where’d you get the boxers?” Len looked at them, noting they weren’t in Hartley’s size or taste and clearly matched more with Barry’s.  
  
“Oh that I stole from Barry’s bedroom.” Hartley shrugged.  “While he’s out on Flash business, they really need a better security system on his house.” He smiled.  “Had a look around his room.  No one would believe me if I talked about the things I found in that room.” Hartley chuckled.  
  
“Like...”  
  
“Oh just Barry’s porn collection and sex toys.  You picked a kinky bastard.” Hartley warned as Barry walked out from the shower, drying himself off with a towel but still completely naked.  
  
“Your blushing.” Barry grinned as he walked towards Len.  “I was hoping you’d have come join me.” He smiled as he cupped Len’s face.  
  
“The rest of this...” Len looked at Hartley.  
  
“Oh that’s all 100% him.” Hartley nodded.  “Like I said, kinky bastard.” He shook his head.  
  
“You wanna get out of here?” Barry bit his bottom lip as he looked at Len.  
  
“Sure... But first, you might want to put some cloths on.”  
  
“Oh.  Okay.” Barry sped over to his boxers and pulled them on sinfully slow, his round ass on full display to Len as he stood up and smirked at him.  
  
“Right.. Is that all you own.”  
  
“It covers up the best bits.” Barry smirked.  
  
“Okay...” Len pulled off his jacket and put it around Barry, marveling at how warm and life like his skin was as he zipped up the jacket and stepped back, marveling at the fact that Barry some how manged to make an old jacket and a pair of ridiculous boxers look sexy.  “Hart, do you have any shoes in his size?”


	2. Nuts and Bolts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len has a house guest, who is feeling frisky. How ever will he cope.

“That was fun.” Barry smiled as they got off the back of Len’s bike, the boxers fitting snug against his body as he undid the jacket outside Len’s latest safe house.  
  
“L-leave that on till we get inside.” Len blushed as he quickly zipped the jacket back up.  
  
“But I’m so warm…” Barry pouted, holding Len’s hands.  “Can’t I just leave it open a little…?” He begged as he tugged the zipper down a little in Len’s hand till it was below his pecks exposing about as much as a deep v necked shirt would have.  
  
“O-okay…” Len swallowed hard as he let go and headed inside, followed by Barry, silently praying that no one noticed them because the last thing he needed was the police showing up thinking he’d hired a prostitute and finding Barry and then they’d kid the real Barry about being half naked at his boyfriends and then he’d have the flash down on his head.  Fuck, how had he let Hart put him in this position in the first place.  He sighed as they got into the final part of the hide out where Len lived and he closed the door behind them.  
  
“This where you live Len?” Barry looked around.  
  
“Yeah.” Len nodded, and then gaped as Barry slipped off the boxers and started to undo the jacket at which Len grasped to keep it closed.  “D-don’t you want to relax first?”  
  
“That’s what I’m doing.” He smirked at Len. “Don’t you like me naked?”  
  
“Barry I….”  
  
“Aww… you have such a cute blush.” Barry stroked his hand across Len’s cheek where he was in fact blushing quick furiously at this whole situation.  He had the guy he jerked off to at night practically stripping and begging for sex and he was worried about crossing some sort of unwritten line in all this.  He bit his lip and looked into Barry’s eyes and begged him to understand.  “What’s the matter Len.”  
  
“I’m not sure I can just… jump into… this.” Len sighed.  
  
“So maybe we go a little slower?” Barry’s eyes lit up.  
  
“Maybe…” Len nodded.  
  
“Do I have to stay clothed for us to go slower?” Barry looked down at where Len was holding the jacket closed to give him some form of modesty.  
  
“Do you want to be naked?”  
  
“Like all the time.” Barry nodded.  “God I love the idea of being naked all the time.  It’s how I spend a lot of my alone time.”  
  
“Really?” Len blinked, suddenly picturing Barry spending a lot of time naked.  
  
“Yeah.  I’m always so warm.” He nuzzled against Len’s cooler hands.  “I had to install a lock on my bedroom door because I like to sit naked so much.  And the speed makes it to where getting redressed isn’t that big a deal.”  
  
“You understand you’re going to be slower now... Right?” Len frowned slight.  
  
“Yeah.  Hartley kind of explained.” Barry nodded.  
  
“H-how did he explain it...?” Len bit his lip.  
  
“I’m a biological replicant built to reproduce the real Barry Allen.” Barry nodded.  “I get that I’m real but not... And it kind of fuzzy area.” Barry shrugged.  
  
“And how do you feel about that...?” Len’s voice got lower.  
  
“Oh I’m fine with it.  I know that if I was the real me I’d totally geek out about this whole thing being a thing.  I’d freak out about how accurate it was down there.” He smiled as he nodded down. “And then I’d freak out about what you had me naked in your home for.” He smirked as he moved Len’s hands apart.  “Not that it’s a bad thing you have me naked.” He slipped the jacketed off leaving himself totally naked.  “On the contrary, the real Barry would probably be jealous.” He leaned in and kissed Len square on the lips, holding his jaw as he made out with him.  “Because I’ve been fantasizing about that since before you double crossed me with the metas.”  
  
“W-what?” Len blinked a little lost.  
  
“Do you not get how hot you fucking are?” Barry looked at Len.  “I mean, god, you’re so fucking hot.  I jerk off all the time imaging your lips wrapped around my cock or my lips around your dick... I mean... God.” Barry gripped Len’s crotch.  “You’re wearing entirely too much clothing.” Barry whined.  
  
“You... He... You remember all that?” Len blushed, because he clearly could never have possibly done anything as unmanly as squeak when Barry squeezed his cock and felt him up through his pants.  
  
“I know everything the real me knows.” Barry smiled.  “He’s wearing the suit right now...” Barry looked a little distant.  
  
“What’s on your mind?”  
  
“He’s worried... Worried he’s not good enough.” He looked at Len before kissing him.  “I wish the connection went the other way so he’d know he’s more then enough.” Barry looked into Len’s eyes.  “But I’m pretty happy where I am.” He smiled.  
  
“I want to ask more, but I’m not sure I want to know just yet.” Len frowned.  
  
“How about this... I leave the jacket off, and we can just cuddle.” Barry smiled warmly, taking Len over to the tv and pulling the comforter off the back to wrap around them.  
  
“I’m not getting naked just yet.” Len looked at him as Barry got comfortable on the couch.  
  
“I know.  You’re stubborn like that.” Barry rolled his eyes and pulled Len down to snuggle with him and draped the comforter over them.  “You’re always so cold.  I figured this would help make you warm enough to relax.”  
  
“Right... Relax is so what you’re going for right now.” Len narrowed his eyes.  
  
“Relaxed by way of horny is still relaxed.” Barry grinned.  
  
“Right.” Len sighed as Barry surfed through his Netflix before cuing up an episode of a tv show Len hadn’t watched in years.  “You like this sort of thing?” He looked back at Barry.  
  
“I love cheesy Sci-Fi.  I can’t help it.  Always have.  And being struck my lightning and given super powers didn’t change that.” He shrugged.  “Probably only made me more apt to look for things that feel that desire to not be the only one like me.  To share in stories that seem impossible so that I don’t feel like such a freak.” He kissed the top of Len’s head.  
  
“L-let’s just watch the show for now.” Len was clearly flustered as he lay on his side trying to ignore the fact that he was laying on Barry’s bare side.  He was able to finally relax and drift off to sleep in Barry’s arms.  Barry smiled and was happy to watch Len sleep before he slowly moved and spooned behind Len before slipping into sleep as well.  Len woke hours later, from the most restful sleep he’d had in months and blushed as he realized Barry’s hard cock was resting flush against his ass as they slept.  At first he tensed but as he let himself think about the situation, he let himself relax and drift back to sleep, enjoying what he had.


	3. Wake Up Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len realizes just how sexually charged Barry really is.

He couldn’t pin point what woke him up.  The tugging of his nipple, the warm hand and arm wrapped around him going up his chest, or the hand down his pants stroking his hard cock.  Maybe it was the fact that he was a hair’s breadth away from cumming in his jeans that made Len’s eyes open wide.  Slowly realizing that while they were asleep, a very naked and aroused Barry had pulled him in closer.  He had snuggled in and in his sleep snaked one arm up his shirt to toy with Len’s nipples and the other hand had made it’s journey southward to his crotch.  Taking him by the hand inside his boxers.  His hand vibrating as it worked along his length.  His breathing catching in his throat as Barry sped up.   
  
“Fuck…” Len panted out, a vibrating finger stroking him from his swollen tip down to the flared part of his glands before swirling up and that was it.  It brought Len over the edge and he spilled himself out into his underwear, his body bucking and writhing against Barry’s strong arms that held him as he came.  His body feeling like it was coming apart as he gave into his wanton desires before slumping boneless and drawn as he lay there utterly spent in Barry’s arms.  Some where in the afterglow of one of the best orgasms of his life and the fuzzy head space of slumber, Len was aware that Barry moved.  Zipping out from around him to the other parts of Len’s home.   
  
Realization began to dawn on him as his cloths vanished and his saturated crotch was wiped clean and bathed in tender care before he found himself in his pajamas and Barry was tucked in behind him.   
  
“You’re still pretty fast…” Len spoke softly, now facing Barry, encircled in his strong arms.   
  
“I might have peeked…” Barry blushed slightly.   
  
“Peeked?” Len blinked before blushing himself.  “oh.”   
  
“I had to look… I mean, first how could I not… and then there’s the cleaning…” Barry stammered.   
  
“It’s okay.” Len stroked his cheek, leaning in closer he blinked and looked Barry in the eyes.  “You’re still hard?”   
  
“always hard…” Barry bit his lower lip and finally met Len’s gaze.   
  
“Always?”   
  
“Healing factor and near constant cellular regeneration means my balls are almost constantly fully of cum and feel like I haven’t shot off in a year…” His green eyes locking on Len’s blue ones.  “And leads to having almost no refractory period… I have to jerk off like fifteen times or more a day just to be able to walk upright and not look like a perv.”   
  
“Really…” Len let his drawl slip in.  The idea of the kid always hard and ready to go appealed to him.  It also made him think of the fact that the kid was probably sporting wood every time they’d met up.  Len felt himself stiffen at the prospect.   
  
“Someone seems to like that idea….” Barry grinned.   
  
“Who wouldn’t like the idea of you always at the ready?” Len cocked his head to the side and looked at Barry’s face.   
  
“Well…. I had to abstain from sex for a long time because I couldn't tell people I was the Flash… or tell them why I had powers or how I had powers or that I had powers at all.”  
 Barry looked down.  “Can you imagine every little bit having blue balls like you haven’t cum in months and not being able to have sex with anyone because you can’t have sex with out your powers activating?”   
  
“They activate every time you…”   
  
“I get close and I vibrate….” Barry blushed as he looked down.   
  
“You… vibrate… down there?” Len looked down, really looking at Barry’s healthy cock and trying to picture that vibrating inside someone.   
  
“Down there… everywhere…” Barry couldn’t look Len in the eyes.  “It’s embarrassing that I can’t control my entire body vibrating at top speed while I cum.”   
  
“Every time…” Len felt himself give a throb at the idea.   
  
“Yeah…” Barry glanced at Len and caught the look in his eye.  “You… you’re not turned off by this… are you?” He frowned slightly.   
  
“Actually it’s kind of turning me on.” Len leaned into Barry so he could feel him more solidly against him.  Their hard leaking pricks separated only by the thin cotton of Len’s pajama bottoms.   
  
“Oh…” Barry grinned, grinding against Len so that their cocks lined up against one another.  “I wonder if I can make you go just from this….” Barry started vibrating.  His cock long and hard vibrating against Len’s cock which was starting to leak already.   
  
“Shit….” Len gasped as hands came around him to kneed his ass.   
  
“God that ass… I can’t wait till I’m balls deep inside you.” Barry leaned in and started sucking on Len’s neck.  “I’m going to fuck you on every surface in this place…” He grinned.   
  
“Fuck kid.. much more…”   
  
“More?” Barry grinned and in a flash Len was once again naked, only this time he was facing Barry, pulled flush so that his cock lay nestled in the valley of Barry’s abs.  And Barry’s own hard vibrating cock was lodged under Len’s balls and vibrating against his flesh with a maddening pace.  He wasn’t going to last long at this rate and then Barry’s vibrating fingers gripped his ass and moved them so that Barry was on bottom and Len was on top instead of side by side.  His fingers moving Len to fuck his abs while his fingers trailed down and around his ass.   
  
“Kid….” Len warned before two vibrating fingers found his hole and delved in and Len unloaded across Barry’s chest, a few shots rising over his pecks and hitting him square in the chin.  The sight of Barry under him, his face painted in Len’s cum spurred him on, making it last as Barry speed up.  He was just starting to wonder how long the boy could last when he felt the warm splatter of cum raining down on his back.  Having laid down atop and astride Barry, Barry’s tip just barely crested the round glory of Len’s ass, giving a mostly unobstructed shot at Len’s back.  He shivered as they clung together sharing in the warmth of Barry’s body.   
  
“I like this.” Barry smiled.   
  
“I do to.  You mind doing clean up?” Len asked, his voice thick with the exhaustion that comes from good sex, and two massive orgasms in short order.   
  
“Sure.” A blur of speed and Len was clean and redressed in his pajamas but still cuddling Barry.   
  
“Sleep. Then ground rules.” Len nodded as he pillowed his head on Barry’s peck.   
  
“What ever you want Len.  What ever you want.”


End file.
